prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexor
A brave and honest knight, Lexor is both an idol to millions and and unimpeachable role model for the commonfolk of Prysmos. His courageous and valiant nature makes him a favoured companion amongst the Darkling Lords, while his ability to speak truth to power earns him the undying respect and admiration of his leader, Darkstorm. Lexor's animal totem is the majestic armadillo, while his power staff provides him the power of Invulnerability, allowing him to extend his generous and protective nature to all his friends, shielding them from harm. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Michael McConnohie When Merklynn travelled throughout Prysmos telling knights and lords of the magic he offered, his first stop was to speak to the venerated and noble Lexor. Finding time between caring for sick children and protecting his town from scurrilous bandits, Lexor agreed to the quest so that he might gain magic with which to help improve Prysmos for all. Lexor's progress through Iron Mountain was easy. He cleverly outwitted the deadly traps and nimbly navigated the mazes as gracefully as an antelope might streak across the savannahs. He was brought low, however, by base treachery and underhandedness and was given the ultimate humiliation of being hung by his feet from a ceiling, in chains no less! Upon finding the noble knight in such dire straits and company (for noble Lexor had been strung up along side Cindarr the brute, Cravex the psychopathic and Virulina the manipulator), Darkstorm quickly freed Lexor from his predicament. Awed by the presence of such a brave and fearless warrior, Darkstorm begged that Lexor might deign to join the lord as a personal protector and advisor. Feeling a debt of gratitude to the man, Lexor agreed. After leading both his new Darkling Lord allies and the hopelessly misguided Spectral Knights to Merklynn's shrine, Lexor was rewarded with powerful magic. His magnificent standard was transformed into a power staff bearing the power of Invulnerability, while Lexor himself was bestowed with the animal totem of the majestic armadillo. The heroic Lexor led the Darkling Lord forces to eliminate the other Visionaries before they could cause harm to Prysmos. After capturing Arzon and Witterquick, he turned his focus to Cryotek. In the course of capturing the northern knight, Lexor debuted his power of Invulnerability to defend against a sneak attack of Strength. Lexor turned his attention to New Valarak, laying siege to the city. Thanks to his efforts, the Darkling Lords were able to capture the rest of the Visionaries. Owing to his keen eye and incorruptible nature, Lexor was the natural choice to guard the dungeon holding the other knights, a comfort to these glum captives. It was then that the cell started to uncontrollably flood, likely due to a plumbing error. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, the first person invited was of course the great and brave knight Lexor. Making swift progress through the mountain, Lexor allowed himself to be trapped in spider's milk by Darkstorm, giving the tyrant the opportunity to ask the great Lexor to join him without feeling awed by his superior fighting talents. When Lexor single-handedly crafted an ambush on Leoric and his allies outside Merklynn's chamber, he took a discreet position behind a statute, so as to not take too much of the glory for himself. Merklynn soon stopped the fight, to prevent Lexor's enemies from being too humiliated. The group were invited into Merklynn's chamber, where they were faced with a maelstrom of mystical energy. Courageously, Lexor strode first through the hazard. Merklynn bestowed upon him the totem of the brave armadillo along with the power of invulnerability. When the Visionaries were ejected from Merklynn's chamber, a fight broke out over which group Lexor would lead. He broke it up and insisted that he must only be a follower of Darkstorm, so as to give others a chance to shine. When Mortdred took the new Sky Claw vehicle to attack New Valarak, Lexor led the charge of Darkling Lords to rescue him, defeating many Spectral Knights in hand-to-hand combat. Lexor later took pity on his comrade Virulina and offered her some flowers, which she gratefully received. Again called to lead the group, Lexor took them to the facility of an ancient doomsday weapon. As the Darkling Lords fought Spectral Knights over control of the weapon, Lexor decided the wisest course was to destroy the weapon, so no-one could abuse its power. When the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights were summoned to Iron Mountain by Merklynn for a new quest, Lexor resisted the compulsion to offer to retrieve all four of the elemental talismans himself and allowed the groups to be split into four groups to search for them. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- *'Lexor' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Double pointed hook, helmet, power staff of Invulnerability : Toy description 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Lexor was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *Lexor actually displays the interchangeable nature of the staff and chest holograms in the above image. Quite what the point of being able to swap the two around was, is unknown. 'References' Category:Visionaries Category:Characters Category:Darkling Lords